A Day We Will All Remember
by MoonlightDancer995
Summary: In a shocking turn of events someone at McKinley brings a gun to school and several members of the New Directions are trapped, who is it? What happens? read and find out. Rated T because I think this topic is quite adult and serious
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello people!**

**I realized I have a habbit of writing really depressing Glee fanfics and my apologies! I honestly have no idea where this idea came from, but I thought I would write it anyway!**

**Anyway this fanfic is set sometime after the Valentines episode Heart**

* * *

The day had been moving rather slowly for Kurt as he wondered down the corridor, he wished it was the weekend already but he only had a few hours left and he was holding on to that feeling. Moving over to Blaine's locker he saw him chatting with Finn, Sam and Puck probably something to do with football it was good to see him getting on with the glee club guys, he had originally thought that Blaine would never settle down but it seemed to be going well. With lunch having started the corridors were rather busy with people heading for the outside and freedom but they had glee club practice, not that it was a bad thing it was the highlight of Kurts day, he just sometimes wished he could enjoy a lunch time. "Hey" all the guys jeered as Kurt joined the group, "Hello everyone"

"You got your song for glee club planned?"Sam asked curiously,

"No, I am not quite sure what sort of song to go for"

"Don't worry Kurt no one is" Blaine turned to him smiling

"Oh I am sure miss Berry has something planned" Puck added sarcastically, batting his eyelashes at Finn who shoved him away "Your just jealous your not as ..."

Finns sentence was cut off as a gun shot rang out along the corridor, everything started happening really fast now there were people screaming and running in different directions and everywhere was busy now. Grabbing Blaines hand so as not to loose him they ran allong with the other football guys to the first classroom they could find, everyone knew the lock down procedures find a classroom get as many people in and do not open the door to anyone. Pulling the door to the Geography classroom open Finn began to pull people in, the hallway had emptied rather quickly with people heading in different directions, but their small group had expanded since Quinn and Tina who had been talking in the corridor when they heard the gun shot had seen them and followed. As soon as everyone was in Finn was about to shut the door when someone shouted "Hey wait" Pulling the door back open Dave Karofsky came running towards them, "Please wait" Reluctantly Finn let him into before locking the door and turning to look at the group.

"What are you doing here Karofsky? I thought you transfered?" Finn questioned him as he let him in,

"I came back to pick up some stuff and see my friends on the football team" he added roughly.

There was eight of them Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Sam, Puck, Tina, Quinn and Karofsky "What do we do now?" Kurt asked looking around her eyes filled with fright,

"We wait remember and don't open the door until we hear that bell" Finn added, they all stood leaning against the wall where the door was, not wanting to go near the windows or be seen through the window on the door after about fifteen minutes of silence someone finally spoke

"Who do you think it is?" Tina asked in a small voice,

"I don't know some idiot probably" Puck replied

"Why would you call them an idiot?" Karofsky asked looking at Puck

"He brought a gun to school, so he is obviously and idiot, Karofsky" Puck raised his voice slightly, he would have yelled but he did not want to give away their position.

"Please let's not fight we might be here awhile and we don't want to fall out" Quinn added looking from one to the other of the guys. Before pressing herself back against the wall like the other seven people, where they stood in silence again until they heard footsteps running down the corridor only for a few seconds and then they were gone. "Who do you think that was?"Quinn asked,

"I don't know do you think it was the person you know with the gun" Tina added with fear in her voice,

"I don't know" Sam moved closer to the widow, "I thought I saw but I don't know"

"Stop" Blaine hissed "If it was the kid with the gun then they would know they we are here if they saw you"

"It wasn't them"

"Karofsky will you shut it" Puck hissed at him turning around but he froze and as he did all the others turned around, to see Dave Karofsky standing pointing a hand gun at them. Several of they guys swore and the girls began to panic,

"Now none of you move" David said moving to the front of the classroom brandishing the gun at them,

"What are you doing?" Finn asked incredulously,

"Shut it Finn" Karofsky yelled back at him, to which Tina whimpered with fear. "Shut it" he yelled again,

They all glanced at one another panicking about what to do next, whilst Kurt who was at the back of the room pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled 911, "Dave what are you planning on getting at here" moving the phone so that it was hidden from view Kurt pressed it slowly against Blaines back so he would know what was happening, "Seven hostages, Dave this is not going to go down well" Blaine added Kurts plan becoming obvious to him now, though trying to remain calm was difficult.

"I said shut up or do you want me to shoot your head of gay face" he yelled back at the two of them Kurt panicked and dropped his phone and Dave realised what was going on.

"McKinley high school we are in the Geography department room twelve" Sam yelled "The gunman is Dave Karofsky" Puck added as Dave strode across the room and stamped on the phone. Pointing the gun straight at Kurt,

"Why the hell did you do that? Freak" Blaine stepped in front of Kurt so the gun was pressed against him instead of Kurt as tears of panic began to fill Kurt eyes, "I ... I" he began to explain but was cut off,

"I want your phones now on the table" He yelled at them pointing to one of the tables in the front row as he moved back to stand at the front of the classroom. "NOW" he yelled to which they struggled forward slowly putting their phones on the table all except for Finn,

"Where's yours?" he yelled moving the gun back to Finn,

"I don't have it, it ran out of battery so I left it in my locker I swear" Karofsky sighed he looked panicstriken and none of them really wanted to say anything to him, taking their phones he dumped them in a draw of the teachers desk before looking back at them all. "Move now" He pointed with the gun to the back row of desks, they all slowly moved around Tina sat on the floor sitting leaning against the wall, moving the tables out of the way the rest sat on chairs, all except for Puck who sat on the draws at the back of the room. "Right now none of you try anything or else" Karofsky continued to move up and down the front of the classroom.

"What are you trying to achieve with all of this Dave?" Finn asked standing up and stepping forwards, to which Dave panicked "Get back Hudson" he yelled at him, pointing the gun at him "but what are you trying to achieve Dave?" Finn tried again not moving this time, "What is it to you? Why the hell would you care?" He yelled back at Finn who took a step back as Karofsky moved towards him and went back to his seat, stepping back towards the front of the classroom he pulled open the draws and shuffled around looking for something, pulling out a roll of tape he tossed it to Tina who sitting on the floor in tears. "Get up" he yelled at her "I want you to put a line across the room ... NOW!" Tina burst into tears and tried to pull himself to his feet, "NOW" he yelled again,

"Back off" Sam shouted standing up, the room was really tense all of a sudden "I will do it" Taking the tape from Tina, Sam stepped forwards "Where do you want it?" he added sarcastically glaring at Dave.

"There from one side to the other" it took Sam a few minutes and they all just stayed silent watching, when he was finished he threw the tape forwards and stepped back,

"Now no one crosses this line unless I say so or else I shoot you ... Got it" they all nodded quietly.

Once again the room became silent, the bell rang to signify the end of lunch and they all looked at one another, "Well I got out of Maths" Puck added, "What did you have Dave?" It was unlike Puck to talk like this, but this was a dangerous situation and they needed Dave to relax before he did something stupid,

"What's it to you Puckerman? Why the hell do you care?"

"Cause we are friends aren't we"

"Yea right, like we ever hang out or talk not since you and all these freaks joined the glee club"

"So is that whats this about?" Finn asked, "Bring a gun to school because we don't talk to you since you make fun of us"

"You don't get it" David yelled again, "Then help us to" Quinn added, "Shut it Fabray or do you want me to blow your brains out" Moving forwards he brandished the gun in her face and she burst into tears moving away again Sam put an arm around here calming her slowly. Karofsky was taking long drawn out breaths and that was the only sound in the room except for the sobs from Quinn and Tina.

"Tina are you alright?" Blaine asked standing up and moving to the back of the room to check on her, Kurt was reluctant to let go of his hand which he had been clutching tightly under the table Karofsky noticed this and turned rounding on him "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson" Kurt was amazed at how plain he managed to say that, almost without fear even though Kurt knew he was afraid they were all afraid.

"Anderson freiking Anderson, you the lady boy dating Hummel" Blaine ignored him and moved to the back of the room kneeling down and putting an arm around Tina. "You are, seriously Kurt what the hell?" Everyone in the rooms as rather lost in this except for Kurt, Blaine and Karofsky they knew exactly what his was about.

"What is this all about David?" Sam asked, "Come on you owe us that don't you?" Dave glared at Sam moving the gun across to the other hand,

"Why? Cause I am sick of you all, you all running around the school being freaks"

"So you want to shoot us?" Kurt asked looking up at him,

"I don't know I'm just sick of you all, why the hell don't you care? Huh, your all freaks why don't you act like normal kids huh" Tina let out a rather large sob of fear at this point, "Shut it" he yelled at her and Blaine glared back at him, trying to soothe Tina and calm her down a bit. The silence in the room was broken by the sound of a helicopter it sounded as though they were landing, but the school

"Here come the fuzz" Puck grinned, it annoyed Kurt slightly that he was takin this all as a joke "So what's the deal then Dave? Either tell us why you did this or at least tell us what your going to do now"

"I don't have to tell you anything Puckerman" Karofsky paused taking deep breaths "You guys don't get how difficult it is to be at this school, with you freaks singing your faces of about being different how the hell do you think we feel huh" He took the chance to glare at each and every person in he room "How the hell are we suppose to be ourselves with you freaks around?" Nobody answered his question for quite awhile "Thats not our problem, it's your problem if you don't want to be yourself" Kurt managed to say after a pause, "Shut up Lady Boy"

"It's not our problem if you just want to be an uncaring jock" Kurt added,

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE!" he yelled across the room "But you see how people treat you! They will treat me the same way If they know the real me" he snarled,

"Wait are you .. Gay?" It seemed Finn was the first to cotton on to what he was talking about and then the idea hit home with everyone else,

"Well ain't that ironic torture Kurt for it and then you are it yourself" Puck shook his head,

"SEE" Karofsky yelled again "Now shut it" he began pointing the gun again, some of them had forgotten he had a gun and just thought that it was a normal argument.

Pulling Tina up off the floor Blaine helped her into a seat next to Finn who put an arm around her and went back over to sit next to Kurt taking his hand again.

After a few more minutes of silence they heard several pairs of footsteps moving through the corridor and a face appeared at the door to the classroom the person had a police had and visor on. It seemed as though their message had got through, at the sight of the officer Karofsky panicked, but the face was only there for few seconds and was gone, it had seen what it had needed to, Karofsky with the gun and who the hostages were. "You" Dave pointed the gun at Puck this time, "Block that window now" getting up slowly and moving across to the window, he took a piece of paper and tape of the desk and stuck it up over the window, just as the officer returned. "Hurry up" Karofksy yelled, it took Puck a couple of seconds and he was shuffling back to the end of the classroom, it was obvious now that Karofsky was very twitchy they did not really want him to do anything stupid or to shoot any of them accidentally. "The blinds close them now" He did not pion to anyone directly this time, but Sam and Blaine moved to close them taking this opportunity Sam looked out of the window they were on the first floor and he could see police cars and officers surrounding the building. They all seemed to notice them closing the blinds, but neither Sam nor Blaine made any effort to communicate with them they did not really want to risk anything. After all the blinds were closed they moved back to their seats taking up the normal silent regime that had come up in to pass in the room.

Since the room was so silent it was possible to hear the movement in the corridor there were people moving in and out, but what they were doing was a mystery to all of them after a few more minutes of silence someone spoke not in the room, but through the speaker phones. "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO EVACUATE THE SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY AND MOVE TO THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL FOR A REGISTER" and as soon as they stopped a buzzing sound went off which was the sound they used during drills to let them know it was safe again, "What are they playing at? The disasters not over we would know?" Puck asked quizzically,

"They have confirmed where the gunman is, so now they just get everyone else out of the school" Blaine spoke looking from Puck to Karofsky, the room was then filled with music someone's phone was going off,

"Whose is that?" Sam asked,

"Mine" Tina spoke softly "Its mike calling, it's his ringtone"

Soon several of the phones were going off and Karofsky shut the draw angrily, he did not like the fact that there were people that cared about them, that wanted to know where they were or that they were safe, it sickened him really. Even more now the way they were always there for each other all comforting one another, whilst he had no one he was sick with jealousy.

"Look David we all of our troubles, but when did it really get this bad? Bad enough for you to bring in a gun and well hold us hostage" Kurt had never really hear Finn when he was afraid but there was an obvious note of it now in his voice,

"What's it matter to you? You don't know a thing about me, you don't care no one does" none of them were quiet sure what to say at this point, so they thought it best to say nothing at all.

After a few more minutes of silence Puck who had obviously been thinking about a plan moved forwards to the line of tape standing on the edge of it and this made everyone nervous, "You know if we bundled you all of us at ones then we could get the gun of you, you can't shoot all of us"

"Yea well whose going to go first you want to die puckerman, cause I can arrange it" Karofsky pushed the gun against Pucks chest and immediately people began to move, Sam, Finn and Blaine moved closer ready to pull Puck back if necessary, or Karofsky away,

"You going to shoot me"

"I might"

"Well do it"

"Don't push me"

Their voices got louder and louder, "STOP puck please" Quinn was in tears now,

"SHUT IT if Mohawk head wants to go to the castle in the sky I can arrange it"

"Puck" Finn hissed grabbing his shoulder and pulling him backwards,

"He wouldn't have done it anyway" Puck said allowing Finn to pull him backwards, but as he did so he knocked a table over and the sharp clattering sound caught them all by surprise and David's finger accidentally hit the and a shot rang out across the classroom. Both girls screamed and someone fell to the floor wounded.

* * *

**Find out who was shot in part 2 coming soon! ...**

**Please review and I hope your enjoying it even though it's majorly depressing! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS BEEN SO LATE!**

**I have been so stressed with exams and work then my laptop broke and I lost the entire story, so I am very very very sorry that it has taken so long to get the next part up!**

**Also I was not sure where to go with this and how to end it I had a few ideas going through my head and I finally decided on this one I hope you think its okay!**

* * *

The room was filled with panic and above all Dave was screaming at them to back off, lying on the floor blood beginning to pool on the floor around him was Sam the shot had gone in his right leg near the knee. He was obviously in a great deal of pain and discomfort,

"David look you have to let us help him" Blaine was pleading with Karofsky, "Look you shot him, he is in a lot of pain obviously, you can't let him lie there"

"I want no funny business ladyboy" Karofksy spoke gruffly at him, but Blaine ignored the comment and moved over to where Sam was, Quinn followed him since apparently she knew a lot about this sort of stuff since she volunteered at a hospital, however Blaine doubted that she had actually dealt with a gun shot wound before, but then again he had never either.

Quinn was putting pressure on the wound to stop the blood loss and Blaine was pulling apart his jumper into strips which could be used to tie around his leg, in an effort to stop the blood that was pouring out. Dave had pushed everyone else to the back of the room again, they were more compliant now it was obvious that Dave was edgy and nervous they did not want anyone else to end up with a gun shot wound. "Sam, are you okay?" Quinn was talking to him as Blaine began to try and tie up his leg as best as he could, none of them really knew much to do in this situation but this was the best they could come up with.

"You know what Quinn I'm not entirely okay" He winced again as Blaine moved his leg gently, "Something to do with the bullet now in my leg"

"Well at least his sense of humor has not been damaged" Blaine joked, he was trying to keep the situation light hearted and his comment made Sam laugh a little.

"He needs a doctor" Finn said standing up look at Karofsky, "You can't keep him here"

"I can and I will" Dave yelled back,

"Please David, please" Quinn whimpered she was holding Sam's hand tightly now tears rolling down her cheeks, watching as Blaine did his best to patch up the leg after he finished he looked up at David and sighed. "Look I don't know much about gunshot wounds, I am not a doctor, but Finn is right he needs one" David pressed the gun against Blaine's shoulder "I mean what I said now join the others before I put a bullet in you as well" Stepping back slowly Blaine wiped his hands on his trousers and moved back to stand with the others the room was still very tense and edgy, made worse by Tina and Quinns sobs and the occasional grunt or wince of pain from Sam. Karofsky had not forced Quinn to move, which was odd but good since she seemed to have a calming effect on Sam and the last thing they needed to do was get him aggravated or panicky like they were.

After a few more minutes Sam's sounds of pain got louder and worse, he was in obvious agony and needed help,

"Okay what we are going to do here is Sam can go, but no one else" David said pointing the gun around,

"How?" Blaine asked "You shot him in the leg, he can't just walk out of here"

Dave glared back at him "Shut it with the sarcasm and figure something out unless you want him to bleed to death"

"And I would not appreciate that" Sam added, to which the other could not help but smile despite the seriousness of this situation.

"Well at least his sense of humor was not damaged because that would be terrible" Puck added, he figured that if they could keep Sam happy and smiling maybe he would not focus on the bullet in his leg, fingers crossed his plan would work.

"Fine" Blaine stood up slowly thinking like crazy, maybe Sam could walk out of here he had no idea, but they could get at least both girls out of the room if he played his cards right "Come on Tina, you and Quinn on either side can help him out"

"No not two people" David began to object,

"Well how else, he can't stand on the leg I don't know how deep the bullet went, if it's lodged in the muscle and he stands on it then that could cause serious damage and possibly paralysis" Blaine had no idea what he was saying, he just hoped that if he sounded like he knew what he was talking about then David might be convinced he was right, it was time to see the true skill of his acting.

David had begun to pace up and down the room frantically, which did not make the others feel any better, "Fine, but the rest of you stay back okay or ... or .. or I will shoot both of them too" Moving over Blaine helped Sam up so he could balance on his good leg whilst the girls positioned themselves under each arm, it was difficult and Sam was bitting his teeth down trying not to scream with pain.

Karofsky banged on the door twice, there had been movement in the hallways and they were aware that there were people outside now "Here's how its going of go I am letting a couple of them go, but if you move to come in here or do anything then I will kill all of the students left in the room" His voice was shaky and filled with nerves, which made them all wonder whether he was speaking the truth they could only pray that those outside would not do anything stupid and get them all killed. There was a shuffling from out in the corridor and a response came back "okay" Quinn had Sam's right side whilst Tina his left and though it was slow they managed to get him over to the door. Dave unlocked the door still pointing the gun in the direction of the remaining occupants and the three of them stepped outside slowly Quinn and Tina looked back fear in their eyes they did not want to leave them but it had to be done, as soon as they were out the door was slammed shut and bolted again. They had managed to get a small glimpse outside before the door was slammed shut, there seemed to be officers everywhere and each of them had a gun in hand and now Karofsky knew this he was going to be more on edge.

Due to the silence in the room they could hear the commotion on the other side, someone was radioing for an ambulance Tina and Quinn where now crying really hard and there was lots of movement as they were all presumably moved away from the room. Finn and Blaine were moved back again, now there was four of them they sat in silence again as Karofsky considered what to do next and it took about half an hour until someone spoked "David?" The sound came from outside the door "I am Police Officer Hearth, we want to understand why you are doing this, so that we can help you" the room was silent as Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Puck exchanged glances wondering what would happen.

"No you don't, you don't care, you don't want to help, you just don't want me to send another student out with a bullet wound, well that was a warning so shut up and back of or there will be more"

"David we do want to help you, why don't you try explaining to us .. "

"NO" Karofsky yelled back, the officer obviously got the hint that he was not going to be talking in a hurry and backed off, they were going to have to think of a different approach to managing the situation.

"Look David your not going to archive anything holding us here, you haven't killed anyone, if you let us go .."

"SHUT IT HUMMEL" David had become very nervous again probably since the people outside where trying to convince him to give up as well now and Kurt fell silent, Blaine put an arm around Kurt shoulder and murdered something comforting in his ear, the sight sickened David more than anything he had no idea what Kurt saw in this freak. "Seriously David, what were you thinking? Bring a gun to school and hold a couple of kids hostage because your gay and your jealous of the way everyone accepts the people in the glee club" To everyone's surprise it was Puck standing up talking now, since he had accidentally got Sam shot he had been very quiet staying at the back of the room, but he seemed to have found his voice again "Cause I don't get why your jealous, last year you made everyday of Kurt's life a misery and Blaine had it just as bad at one of his old schools and yet you are jealous of them because after everything they have been through they are happy, You have been holding us here for ... God about a couple of hours now and your not doing anything, its not like your demanding for anything from the school or police your just holding us here what's the real plan" The room was silent again and all eyes turned from Puck to Karofsky,

"I don't have a plan okay, I'm just sick of everyone and everything, it all gets better they say but it doesn't and it hasn't and it won't, okay but this changes things" David waved the gun around "With this you freaks have to listen to me, because your afraid with this I can make changes"

"How by killing people you don't like? How is that going to change anything" Puck continued to push Karofsky "You want to be accepted right, isn't that what everyone wants, but its just high school man no one is really accepted in high school, it's almost law to make everyone's life a miserable wreck"

"No Puckerman you don't get it, I want to be accepted, I want to be like these two losers, I don't want to have to hide, I just don't want to deal with all the stuff that they had to"

"Yes but how is this making a difference its not, it was a stupid decision and you are going to regret it"

"Not as much as you are if you don't shut up, you managed to get me to shoot Sam, do you want to be next" With that Puck was silent and sat back down next to Finn, this shed new light onto the situation it also brought out a different side to Puck one that most people had not seen before.

Once again there was a knock at the door and they all jumped however the voice was familiar "David, it's Mr. Schuester look why don't you just come out and we can talk about it please, we don't want anyone else to get hurt"It was quite possible that only now was the reality of the choice David had made, was finally setting in and though the decision had been stupid he had done it and he needed to figure a way out of it or around it. Which seemed impossible to get out of, yet still despite everything Puck had said, what he was doing seemed right to him, though he might not get anywhere with it and he had not really done much, it was the only course of action he could come up with and in his opinion everyone he deserved the fear that they were getting. It made him feel superior holding this gun, being able to force people into doing what he wanted and having them obey, if only his life had always been like this and people had always listened to him, but they had not and it was probably the lack of control over people in his own life that had led him to doing this. This was his chance to talk maybe he could get out of it or make them understand.

The room was silent for a while now as David thought, the only noise was the occasionally shuffling or talking outside the room as the officers out there rethought how to deal with the situation. "Get up" Karofsky seemed to have formulated some sort of plan and as they all slowly rose to their feet and moved out of the way over to the wall where he was pointing, "Except Hummel" David moved over and took a phone out of the draw, looking at it quickly there were like twenty missed calls and he had no idea who they were from, but it made him feel sicker at the thought that someone cared about whoever owned the phone. Kurt shuffled forwards slowly "I want you to call the cops and tell them, tell them .. that I didn't mean to shoot Sam that it was Puck's fault"

Kurt felt uneasy about this and as he shuffled closer David's true intentions became clear, throwing the phone across the room he grabbed Kurt and put the gun against his head. "Now we are all going to cooperate a little more, or else you will be cleaning up his brains" A sickening feeling waved over Kurt and he began breathing really heavily, it was a frightening thought that death was literally a few centimeters and one move by anyone and he was gone. Tears filled his eyes and he was not really aware of what Karofsky was yelling at everyone, at least until he watched Blaine step forward.

"What you playing at Anderson? Want me to blow his brains out?"

"No, but how about you let him go and take me? He is not the one you are angry with, I have watched the way you glare at me, leave Kurt alone and take me instead" Blaine did a remarkable job of keeping his voice calm and cool in Kurt's opinion and though he wanted to be as far away from death as possible he did not want Blaine to be the one to take his place here.

"Huh, so you would rather I blew your brains out then Hummel here?"

"Yes" His voice was barely a whisper, but Karofsky heard it and began to consider the thought, Kurt felt the grip that Karofsky had on his arm weaken and he was pushed forward on to the floor. Blaine did not move just remained standing still as Finn helped Kurt to his feet Karofsky roughly grabbed Blaine putting him in a rough head lock and pointing the gun to his head. Finn pulled Kurt off the floor and he had to use the wall to steady himself since he knees had gone really weak and he could not stand up properly at the moment.

"Open the door Puck, unless you want to see Blaine's brains everywhere, it's funny because that has a nice ring to it" Karofsky chuckled and it just made all the others feel slightly sicker, especially Blaine since these were his brains everyone was talking about. Looking at him now Kurt had noticed that despite his calm and cool was of speaking his face was pale almost white, he was really good at keeping himself calm and he was really brave as well. Though Kurt hoped that Blaine would live, so that he would not have to regret letting him take his position, it was a bit of a horrible thing to think especially now, but Kurt had no idea why it came to him, only now he wished he had not.

As the door was pulled open all the men outside with guns began pointing them straight at Puck who just stood their with his hands pup, "Move" Karofsky shouted signaling for Finn and Kurt to follow Puck out the door. "try anything and I blow this guys brain out" He had obviously increased the grip he had around Blaine's throat because he was now struggling against him, trying to pull his arm away from his neck. "So with draw or something, but get out of my way" There were three to five officers standing around with guns all trained on Karofsky and Blaine, then there was Mr. Schuester, David let the other three guys keep on walking until they were all behind the police officers lines. The look that Kurt gave Blaine as he walked away with Finn pushing him onwards, it was one of those pathetic, helpless looks and he could not help but feel a little pleased with himself.

"Look David all we want to do is talk okay, so why don't you let these guys go and we can talk" The situation was very tense in deed, nobody wanted to push David for an answer he was obviously confused and he had a gun which was never a good combination. "Please David, they have done nothing wrong and you know that" William signaled to Puck, Finn and Kurt to keep walking which they did slowly and there was no protest from David, they moved so they were standing behind the lines of officers with guns.

"Okay now they are gone so talk" David almost yelled at him not releasing the tight grip he had around Blaine's neck,

"What do you want to talk about?" David just glared at William as he stood there hands in the air, "Okay maybe you could help us understand why you are doing this?" It seemed like a good place to start a good conversation starter and it also made David pause and think about his response.

"Because I am sick of the way people are treating me at the moment"

"And this is going to make it better"

"YES that was the plan" He yelled back at Will, this was not the way that he had meant for the conversation to go he needed to calm David down not make him even angrier especially with the position Blaine was in right now.

"It was suppose to make everything better remind them all of why they feared my name and why I was on the football team and how I was better than all of them especially your stupid Glee kids" He pushed the gun against Blaine's head again,

"David .. P .. Please don't hurt him" Looking up the voice was soft and quavered filled with fear, remorse and dread, as he searched for the owner of the voice he spotted Kurt being held back by Finn so that he would not move closer towards the lines of officers. "He didn't do anything to you, none of us ever did and I know you don't want it, but we can help you, just please don't hurt him" David froze his hand shaking slightly as he pointed the gun at Blaine's head, that was what he had wanted all this time was for everyone to be afraid of him like they should be he was a footballer he was tougher and stronger than all of them, but now he could hear the fear in Kurt's voice he realized this was not what he wanted and he was beginning to doubt his own motives.

"Kurt is right David, of all the people to pick on you are aiming at the wrong people"

"I DON'T CARE"

"Okay well why don't you care these are just innocent people and you are holding their lives in the palm of your hand, so you should care" There was no response to this and Will was not quite sure what path to go down next it seemed that David was on the calm down and that was good.

"I ... I didn't plan it like that ... it was an accident that I ended up catching them .. I didn't mean to"

"I'm sure you didn't mean to, but that is what happened and you shot Sam"

"It was an accidents I was angry and I didn't mean to" David quickly spoke interrupting him,

"I believe you, but none of us where in that room"

Karofsky moved the gun so he shoved it in Blaine's cheek, "It's the truth tell him"

"That makes no difference David what do you think he is going to say when you have a gun pointed to his head ... Why don't you just let him go?"

"What difference is that going to make?"

"It means that you are no longer holding a gun to his head and ..."

"It means that you can all arrest me and take me away its not going to happen" The hallway became tense again as the officers visibly tightened the grip they had on their guns,

"How else is this going to end David? That is really The only ending isn't it"

Several different thoughts were going through David's head the main one being he did not want to go to prison, he did not want to waste his life there, he was a disappointment that he knew and he did not want to have to face that. Though Mr. Schuester obviously did not realise there was one clear ending that did not involve going to prison, that involved no longer having to worry about the shame he lived that meant he could escape it all forever. Slackening the grip he had around Blaine's neck he pulled the gun away from his head and was aiming it for his own head, it seemed like the only answer now for David, but fate had other intentions.

* * *

As soon as the gun was removed from Blaine's head he knew what was going to happen, what Karofsky was going to try and though Blaine did not particularly like the guy he was not going to let him take his own life. Sure he had made a few bad decisions, but there was always an alternative killing yourself was not the only answer. Shifting his elbow Blaine forced into David's stomach as he shouted in pain he let go of Blaine completely who immediately tried to grab the gun from David's hand twisting it so that it no longer pointed at David.

* * *

The next few minutes happened very slowly for Kurt who watched as Karofsky moved the gun and as a wave of relief spread through him in thinking that Blaine was safe, it dawned on him what David was going to do. He froze he felt his feet root to the floor unable to do anything, to say anything to stop him, but Blaine was quicker. Watching as Blaine struggled with David to stop him from shooting himself, Kurt wished for someone to intervene to do something they could not shoot without hitting both of them, but they had to do something not just stand there like they were.

* * *

David had not thought about everyone else of someone guessing his plan before he acted and it annoyed him slightly that he could not even do this in peace. For a small guy Blaine was actually quite tough as he tried to force the gun out of his hands, Karofsky punched Blaine across the face knocking him backwards and without thinking he pointed the gun at him and fired. He watched as Blaine's hands immediately went to his stomach and as he moved them he could see they were covered in blood. He had shot him ... he had shot him deliberately ... he had not meant to he was just so angry with him it had happened all too fast it was an accident. Kurt's scream seemed to pull everyone out of their frozen positions, Blaine fell to the floor and Karofsky found himself being rugby tackled by a police officer who wrestled the gun out of his hand with ease, David was not exactly fighting him now. He was still facing the disbelief of what he had just caused, of what he had done.

* * *

Kurt screamed as he watched Karofsky shoot Blaine, Finn caught him around the waist to stop him from running over and was holding him back as he screamed in anger, fear and worry. It was Blaine his, Blaine why did everything bad happen to them? When things went wrong it was always them that it affected and of all the people why Blaine? As a paramedic team came running down the hallway Puck, Finn and Kurt were moved out of the way, shortly followed by Mr. Schuester who seemed to be as shocked as all of them. He watched as they moved Blaine on to a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on him trying to get him ready so they could get him to a hospital. Kurt wanted to run to him, he wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, that he was not going to go anywhere and that he better not leave him, but Finn was not going to let him go anywhere. A little further down the corridor he saw the police officers cuffing Karofsky and he could not help, but feel hatred towards the friend he had once pitied.

"Kurt, Kurt please you need to relax and calm down" Mr. Schuster was obviously truing to help, but right now he felt so angry,

"Relax how can I relax ... you ... you saw what happened ... he ... Blaine" Tears streamed down his face and Finn moved his arms from stooping Kurt to hugging him trying to care for him and do the brotherly thing for him. Will lead the three of them out to the front of the school where Burt and Carole came out of nowhere and pulled all three boys into a hug and began asking a million questions, but Kurt ignored them he had one focus and that was for his boyfriend the guy he loved who was now lying on the floor in the hallway with a bullet in his stomach. Why did he have to be brave? It made you do stupid things, did he have no idea how he would be feeling right now. Mr. Schuester began to explain what happened to the two parents especially when they realized that there was no Blaine. Mike, Tina, Santana and Quinn came running over as well just to hear the end of Mr. Schuesters story and suddenly be filled with worry and tears, the group of them were shuffled to the side as police officers came out dragging Karofsky to a police car, one of them approached them hurriedly.

"Sorry but this kid Blaine, did anyone get through to his parents?"

"No they are out of the country on a business trip, is it serious because if he needs papers signing then I will take responsibility" Kurt was relieved that Burt was around and how much he cared for Blaine, the officer began talking about other stuff but Kurt had switched off and found Tina wrapping her arms around him allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

"Look Kurt they are taking Blaine to the hospital okay, so come with us in the car" Life was a rush after that, watching them take Blaine out of the school in a stretcher, talking to police officers, driving to the hospital, waiting for them to finish surgery, it seemed like days had passed by the time Kurt was able to sit and Blaine's bed side.

* * *

He held his hand gently and stared out the window watching the sun set, everyone else was around probably getting something to eat and finally giving Kurt a moment peace. This whole day seemed a bit of a blur and he found it hard to believe that it had happened, more than anything he wanted to close his eyes and have everything return back to normal. This morning he had felt just like a kid going to school and following his normal routine, but with everything that had happened he now felt like an adult like he had grown up way to much and was facing something that he should not have to. It was not right to go around killing or shooting people and that was only something that happened in movies or the video games that Finn played, not something that happened to him or here in Lima that affected people in his own life especially someone close to him. Kurt had been to see Sam who was in the recovery unit just a few doors down from Blaine, he was a little shaken up from the experience obviously, but beside that and the bandages on his leg he was great really positive and joking about like normal.

"Your wearing the promise ring I made you" The voice was quite almost a whisper, but with the silence in the ward it was enough to pull Kurt out of his thoughts and turn back to look at Blaine. "Hey, how you feeling?" Kurt whispered stroking Blaine's hand gently,

"I'm okay actually ... Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital, Karofsky shot you when ... when you tried to stop him from shooting himself" Tears streamed down his face when he thought about it and about the whole day, Blaine seemed to be taking in this information and figuring out everything going on.

"Why did you do it?" Kurt asked and Blaine turned to look at him holding his hand tightly.

"Do what?"

"Stand in for me? try to stop Karofsky?"

"I ... I didn't want him to hurt you, he already did so much to hurt you it did not seem fair ... and then ... well I guess ... I ... don't really know ... I did not want him to kill himself ... I know he had done some horrible stuff ... but it just did not seem right to let him do that ... he caused all these problems that I did not want his death to make it even worse for everyone" Blaine had to admit it was difficult to explain why he had it just felt like the right thing so he had,

"It was stupid you know and you had me worried and you got shot"

"Yea I know, but your safe and that's all that matters to me" leaning up he stroked the side of Kurt's face with his hand, "I love you"

"Your stupid and brave and I love you'" Leaning down Kurt kissed him gently, "Now I just have to take care of you for a little while" Blaine grinned at this,

"I like the idea of that"

* * *

_Well I kinda wanted to end it with a cute little Klaine moment ! I might do another chapter I am not quite sure at the moment!_

_Please review and give me some feedback especially if you want another chapter!_


End file.
